


Excitable First

by NihilismPastry



Series: Ko-Fi Campaign Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom! Blueberry, F/M, Handcuffs, Master/Slave, Spanking, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You didn't think your first time having sex with Blue would be like this...





	Excitable First

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: None

He had taken you to a nice place adjacent to the beach. It smelled of smoke, fine wine, and fresh crab served just before dessert. You had enjoyed the atmosphere, and the food and drinks had made you giddy. When the bill was paid you both took a stroll for a long while, letting the early winter water rush over your bare feet. The cold air helped sober you up, and before long you had enough sense of mind to go back towards the docks, and go eat fresh cotton candy before getting on the slick motorcycle to head home. **  
**

Despite being a Monster with money he had a small place in the Monster district one would be pressed to even call quaint. There was a broken window Stretch had boarded up months ago, and no matter what Blueberry did there was graffiti on his red front door. Despite it all, it made your chest warm, and you could practically taste the collection of memories that had begun to gather on the broken down shack of a place.

Nights you had played scrabble with Blueberry and his brother, mornings you would make the two breakfast, afternoons in the bath with Blueberry…

You sighed and allowed him to pick you up bridal style while his magic plucked the keys out of the pocket of his jeans. “DID YOU ENJOY YOURSELF, DARLING?”

“Of course.” You nuzzled your cheek against his jaw, and grinned when his face lit up a brilliant robin egg blue. “I always enjoy my time with you, Blueberry. Wining and dining me isn’t going to suddenly change that.”

“I KNOW. I JUST WANTED TO TREAT YOU TO SOMETHING NICE IS ALL.”He opened the door with magic, and shut it with the heel of his boot. “EVERYONE DESERVES A TREAT SOMETIMES.”

“That’s too true.” You kissed his cheek. “You should let me cook you a nice dinner then. I could make those cheese stuffed hotdogs you like on the grill with fresh potato salad.”

“YES, BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD MAKE SURE IT WON’T SNOW FIRST.”

You rolled his eyes as he ventured deeper inside his home. The wallpaper was dingy and had a horrific rooster pattern, the floors were uneven linoleum, and you could smell mold so heavily in the living room you swore it was growing in your mouth.

Yet every inch of everything was wiped down, an apple spice candle was burning on the glass table, and there was a nice TV with the latest gadgets on the walnut bookcase. It was a paradox of utter poverty and nice living that always managed to perplex you every time you came into the cramped space.

He sat down with you on the leather couch, and kept you cradled in his lap. He tilted his head back and shut his eye sockets as he basked in the warmth coming from the heater powered by magic hooked up in the corner of the room.

Blueberry was a rather… Interesting skeleton. He had features that even humans would consider ‘baby faced’. Large eye sockets filled with gold and blue stars, a round skull, and a smile that you had called soft ever since you saw him for the first time when he was buying a meal at the restaurant you worked at. The fact he wasn’t tall didn’t help the look, and he often had to pull out his ID to prove his age for anything. You thought he looked just as handsome when he was frustrated about something, just like he did with that cute blush of his.

You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his teeth. His sockets snapped open, but he didn’t move as you pressed another chaste kiss to his teeth. When you went in for a third time his arms wrapped around your waist, and turned you around in his lap so you were straddling him. Your fingers clutched his shoulders, and you bent down to kiss him once more. Instead of not reacting his pressed back with just as much caution as you had.

Deep breaths from you, and soft rattling from him was all that could be heard before you were kissing once more. It was far more passionate this time, and your tongue slipped between his teeth to meet his tongue. They met for a few seconds, just long enough to have contact, but not long enough to make you feel like you were eating pop rocks.

The hand on your hip slipped to your ass, and you yelped when you felt a sharp sting as he smacked it. “I dream about paddling this ass. It’s perfect.”  


“P-paddling?”

He went still, and the stars in his eye sockets became normal pinpricks of blue light that was staring at you like a deer caught in the headlights. “I…”

“You’re…Into weird shit… Aren’t you?”

He stays silent for a long moment, before gathering you into his arms and standing up. He goes to a bedroom door that had his name scribbled on the chalkboard in a ridiculous font. “Please don’t scream. I don’t want this getting under your skin.”

“This is the worst time for a pun. Blue.”

He looked away. “I was being serious.”

Magic opened the door, and your eyes widened when he stepped inside. It was clean as the rest of the house, and there was a nice bed in the center of the room, but it was the things that decorated it that stole your breath away. Curling whips, gold painted paddles, two different types of hairbrushes, real looking handcuffs, and coils of rope in a wicker basket. There were even contraptions you were sure were torture devices…

“Blueberry, what is any of this?”

He set you on the bed, and his leather gloves trailed down your cheek, along your neck, and settled on your collarbone. “I may be a BDSM enthusiast.”

“Obviously.” Your breath picked up as his hand slipped under your shirt, and those leather gloves continued teasing your skin with light touches. You liked the way they felt, and you had to wonder if it was part of his… hobby.

“What would you like to try? I have a quirts, switches, nipple clamps, anal plugs-”

“Um… Blue?”

“Yes, beloved?”

Your breath picked up as he began pinching and kneading your right nipple with tender fingers. “I don’t know what any of those are…”

He hummed. “Would you like to try a variety of things?”  


“If you don’t shove anything in my ass…”

“Noted.” He pulled his hand out of his shirt, and went to a dresser covered in bottles of lube. He opened the top one and came back with a pink sash. “Blindfold?”

You slowly nodded. You didn’t think you would have normal sex with Blueberry, but you didn’t think it would be anything like this, especially not for your first time with him. He sat on the bed next to you and gently began tying it.

“Now I want you to remember something,” he said. “If you feel the need to stop say ‘red’. If you wish to slow down at all say ‘yellow’.”

Your heart rate picked up as your vision was taken from you. “Why?”

“Because I will know for sure that you want to stop, or that something I am doing is wrong.” You heard him shift on the bed. “Do you understand.”

“Yeah.”

A click of his tongue and a gentle swat of your thigh accompanied it. “No. You will refer to me as, Master. Say ‘yes Master’.”

Heat bloomed in your cheeks. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.”

Gravity shifted, and something boney pressed against your stomach and tits. Cold air caressed your ass when Blueberry pushed up your skirt. “I am going to try something simple first. Okay?”   
  
“Yes, Master.”

You licked your lips as you felt those gloves on your bare ass. The smooth leather felt nice, and every so slowly you began to relax-

**Smack!**

You jolted as pain erupted on your ass, and your toes dug down into the soft blanket. “Blue-”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

You bit your lip. Did you want him to hit your ass again? It had hurt, but you couldn’t deny the twinge you had felt in your stomach too. You swallowed air as you relaxed on his legs once more. “Yes… Master.”

You heard a deep purr rumble in his ribs before his hand came down once again. Your skin jumped, and soft whine escaped your lips as the sting bit at your brain. He rubbed that spot once more with his soft gloves. It was nearly a minute later before he smacked your ass again, and you couldn’t help the lewd moan that had him purring once more.

“May I try another implement?”

“… What is it?”

“A paddle,” he said. “Would you like to try it?”

You did like the way he had spanked you just now. Would the paddle hurt too much, or would it feel just right? The thoughts ran circles in your brain before the yes slipped out without your own approval.

Your skin jumped when you felt cold wood on your ass. “Hold still.”

“Yes, Master.”

You held your breath and shut your eyes despite the fact you couldn’t see anything. All your mind could focus on was the cold and smooth wood exploring your warm ass. You shuddered, and your hands reach back to cover your ass. “Ah, sorry! I’m…”

“Nervous?”

Your hands dropped and your body went limp. “Yeah…”

It was silent for a few moments before the jingle of metal filled the room. You jumped when your hands were stretched out, and cold metal slipped around your wrists. A shake of your hands and you realized you couldn’t move them the way you could before.

“Handcuffs,” His voice rumbled in your ear. “To protect those small hands, beloved. I don’t want them broken.”

**Smack!**

Pain exploded on your ass, and your knees jerked. God that hurt so much, and yet you could feel how slick your thighs were. “Fuck.”

“You like that?”

“… Yes, Master.”

**Smack!**

This time you didn’t try to hide the cry, but that didn’t stop your legs from kicking. You were spanked with the paddle three more times, and by the time he had told you that was enough, you felt like your ass was on fire. You panted as you laid your head down in the soft blankets, and allowed Blueberry to do whatever the hell he wanted. It felt like you had run a marathon despite only five minutes passing.

You shivered when you felt those long fingers dip into your cunt. “Look at this my beloved. Your pussy is so wet right now. I thought you would like my touch, but I did not even think for a moment you would like being a pain slut. So cute.”

A high pitched moan and your toes curled when you felt his thumb press down on your clit. He wasn’t bothering to go slow with this. You had gotten wound up thanks to the spanking and make out session before this. Your fingernails bit into your palms, and you raised your ass in the air, as if that would help him go faster. You needed just a little bit more to just cum already-

“No, not like that beloved.”

You whined as he removed his fingers with a messy squelch. “Blueberry-”

Gravity forced you upright, and you stood on shaky legs for all of a moment before you felt your tits forced against something smooth and cold. The scarf was ripped off your face, and you found yourself looking at your reflection with a grinning Blueberry standing behind you.

“Hungry sluts beg.”

You opened your mouth, but a shriek was all that came out as his cock forced itself inside your cunt. He was large close to the base and became thinner the closer he got to the tip. You could feel strange lumps on the bottom side of his cock, and they rubbed against your walls perfectly as he moved in and out of you.

You watched his grin and those star shaped eye lights as he fucked you into the mirror. Each thrust was hard and deep as if his goal was to carve into every centimeter of your pussy. You licked your lips and spread your legs wider, prompting him to tighten his grip on your hips.

“Stick your ass out for me, beloved. Let me fill you to the brim with my cock.”

You groaned and pressed your cheek against the mirror, and stood on your toes, trying to do as he had asked. It worked, and before long you could feel him press all the way inside your pussy. You could feel your thighs tremble as you got closer and closer to your orgasm once more. The lumps were still rubbing your walls, grinding against them each time he pulled himself out of your cunt.

“Do you want to cum?”

You nodded and didn’t care that drool and sweat were streaking the mirror. “Yes!”

“Then what do you say?”

Your brain scrambled for the answer as his thumb pressed against your clit. “P-please let me cum! Master, please!”

He growled in your ear, and the grip on your hips tightened as he bucked into you like a dog in heat. The thumb on your clit rubbed in harsh clockwise circles each time he pulled out of your pussy.

You came with a wail and hunched your body over as the pleasure rocked you with shock after shock. By the time you had come back down to earth Blueberry was merely thrusting into you at a lazy pace.

“Did you enjoy that?”

You hummed, and slowly pushed yourself back up, most of your weight leaning on the mirror. “Yeah. It was great.”

“Good.” He licked the shell of your ear. “ _Then it’s time for round two_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved writing Blueberry. He's so fucking cute. Know what isn't cute? My twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
